


ESS giftfics

by rad



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rad/pseuds/rad
Summary: Archiving various short writings by me for different years for the Escaflowne secret santa.





	1. 2015 - 1 - Siblings (Allen & Celena)

Merry belated Christmas and Happy Holidays @drkstars-art! …… I’m not sure what happened to your gift maker…. So here’s something I whipped up for you. I know it doesn’t really fit anything you said in your information but I’m not comfortable writing with what you said, the GiG universe, or the Ds at large…. So here’s this, inspired by your palette Celena fanart. (Approximately 620 words)

(So just pretend that Millerna got Eries to pull some strings and the Crusade crew live with Allen and Celena and have jobs in/near Palas. :))

It was a new dynamic for both of them, after the war. Previously Allen was at Fort Castello and she… Celena was someone else then. The entire crew of the Crusade being around was new, too. With a lady and nearly a dozen new people in the Schezar manor, Allen had hired and rehired a handful of people to support the functioning of the house.

After acclimating to an adult female body and the large living space on the ground, Celena (with much support from Gaddess and the men) discovered it was far too easy to off-place big brother Allen.

She’d found her dolls one day, early on. They’d helped to remind her of who she once was. It was fun to reconnect with them for a while. ‘Round two years after coming home she’d decided to prank Allen. Upon his arrival home he found her in her old room, on the floor and surrounded by her dolls, her old paints and children’s books.

“Celena…?” he said her name slowly.

“Allen!” With childish glee she had jumped up, run over to him, and exaggeratedly bent over to hug him at the waist. She tilted her head up to look at him, smile extra wide.

It was obvious by his posture that he was worried by not overly so. She hadn’t had an ‘off day’ in a very long time and each instance had been far less depressing. He could tell this was different, but yet he wasn’t sure.

“Are you feeling alright?” he asked slowly.

“Just peachy! How are you? How was your day? What did you do? Who did you see?” Celena rocked back and forth a little on her heels as her voice bubbled.

The taller Schezar drew back a little, surprised at the questions and the bobbing. “I’m doing well. My day was fine; nothing major happened. I did what I normally do; you know all about that and found it boring the last time I told you. I saw a lot of people…. Millerna, Eries, Dryden, Lord Fassa, the lords and ladies of the court, and the ministers.”

Her movement stopped. “Yeah, that is boring.” The younger sibling stuck out her tongue and squeezed her eyes shut. “Remind me not to ask you about your days at the castle again.”

An eyebrow rose in astonishment. There was a short pause, as if Allen wasn’t sure he wanted to say his next words. “And how was your day?”

“My day was great!” Celena’s excitement once again displayed itself through her movements. “I played with my dolls all day long and I picked flowers and skipped through the fields and swam in the pond and –”

“You swam in the pond?” Allen repeated, concerned.

“Yeah!”

“‘Yes,’” Allen corrected. His other eyebrow rose to join the first. He hadn’t been given instance to correct her informal language in many months. “Those activities aren’t very lady-like, swimming in the pond the least of all,” he chastised her gently. “You did take someone with you, yes?”

“Of course silly!”

A frown graced his features. “They allowed you to swim in the pond?”

Celena giggled. “It was Gaddess’ idea! Well, sort of. I guess you shouldn’t blame him. He said it was hot and the water looked great and then sighed. I said why not and jumped right on in!” she explained with exuberance.

Pursing his lips together, Allen hummed his annoyance. “You ate though, correct?”

Large blue eyes blinked at him. “Ate? I was too busy playing! I completely forgot to eat.”

Allen shook his head. “You’re the silly one. Let’s get something to eat.” He circled his arm around her waist and directed them to the kitchen.

 

\---------------- 

 

Drk's response for archival sake:

thank you ^_^. I wasn’t too worried, but thank you for doing this little fill in! I loved it and it was so cute!  I still love Celena so I really appreciate this! She was being cute and somewhat creepy and I love it (gif of Sailor Moon heart-eyeing).


	2. 2015 - 2 - Testing Grounds (Dilandau)

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays @soji-chan! This little drabble is a continuation of and inspired by mine and Folken/ @dillyfirestarter‘s RPG over on the forum. It was very interesting trying to get inside Dilandau’s head and a guymelef… I hope you enjoy! (Approximately 525 words)

Please note that while I think Folken would have created the ability of flight for guymelefs first that doesn’t fit with the theme of this being the first time Dilandau and Folken meet and Dilandau pushing to prove himself to Folken. I’m preeetty sure they’d have Dilandau test the flight ability too.

–

Dilandau slipped into the pilot chair of the Alseides unit as easily as slipping into his bed for a night of rest. He belonged there. The seat of war and chaos was his, always was and always would be. He’d show the Stratego that he’d earned his title.

The cover of the Alseides closed and the warm liquid filled the chamber, wrapping him in a blanket of welcome.

Glancing at the intercom that clearly did not belong in his precious machine, Dilandau reminded himself to run commentary on his movements. Murdak’s base hadn’t been updated to coincide with the Aseides’ communications system. In the end the Stratego’s machinations would facilitate rather than hinder strategy in battle. An invisible enemy would be impossible to fight. (Rumor was Stratego Folken was working on making guymelefs fly. Flight in battle would be a powerful advantage.)

Taking his first steps, Dilandau immediately noted the added weight. It wasn’t much and he was sure it wouldn’t affect the movements or balance of the guymelef. (As an afterthought he rebuked himself; of course Stratego would have thought of that.) He would adapt quickly and so would most pilots.

Dilandau turned on the new equipment and took several casual steps.

He immediately knew that the cloak would not hinder his vision; he informed the command center of such.

It was hard to see at this angle but he was pretty sure his feet were not visible.

But this was walking.

The unit captain pushed the machine into a quick pace, then transitioned into a slow run, then into the fastest as he’d ever pushed a machine. The weight on his shoulders was still there but it hardly affected the movement of the machine. It was easily pushed to the back of his mind. He was still sure his feet couldn’t be seen. Dilandau thumbed the switch for the intercom. “The weight of the invisibility cloak passes basic aerobic movement. Beginning sword sparring patterns.”

Flicking his right arm out from the cloth, Dilandau conjured a crima claw sword. He moved through several basic forms before switching to more advanced. Again the weight was noted but did not hinder the guymelef. Dilandau pushed the metal skin further, twisting in ways a trained human body found easy but would put an intense strain on the guymelef. He knew that the machine could take the beating; he’d done it many times.

The metal whined in protest – a sound that would be lost while in battle – but held.

Finishing his melee in a kneeling position, Dilandau allowed the crima claw sword to dissipate.

“The weight of the invisibility cloak passes advanced aerobic maneuvers besides the obvious visible hand and sword.” The corner of his mouth curled up in a smirk. Dilandau might be stating the obvious but he was extremely thorough.

Dilandau turned off the invisibility cloak.

He turned the machine to face the main building where Folken was located and performed a perfect salute. “I do believe your new toy performed well Stratego Folken. I do hope you’ve left some vino so that we may perform a toast to the Empire’s victories won with your invention!”

———–

Y’know… I wrote the entire thing and then realized that I’d forgotten to have him turn the cloak on! XD

.

Sorry for the delay of my answer, I practically disappeared because of the Holidays. It was a very fun read, I never tire of seeing more and more moments of their life “behind the scene” of the show and I think you protrayed him very well :3. Now I want to draw him even more ;_;

Thank youuu <3


	3. 2016 - A Kitten's Life (N&E)

Here’s your ESS gift @acelucky! At first I wasn’t sure what to do for you, then I saw [these pictures of a screencap drawing](http://rubbesart.tumblr.com/post/154456537503/) and I was inspired! (The ficlet is not about Van nor Celena though. XD)

“Did you wash your paws?” Mother called, voice knowing.

Two kittens rushed to the bucket and scrubbed. “All done!”

Their father shook his head as they scarfed down their breakfast. “Mind your mother while I’m out today alright girls?”

“Yes Father!” they chimed together.

After cleaning their food dishes and putting them away Narunaru begged, “Can we go to the meadow to play?”

Beruberu joined in, “Please Mother, please, may we, may we?”

Mother put a paw on each bouncing daughter. “Yes my dears, you may.”

“Yaaay!!”

They raced to the door, screeching to a halt when Mother called, “Wait girls! What must you do before leaving?”

The kittens turned to the guardian totem next to the door and dipped their heads. “May the sun shine upon us and keep harm from us, bless this house and those who dwell here.” Each put one claw to the wood and knocked twice.

“Good girls; have fun in the meadow and be home before lunch time!”

“Yes mother!” they shouted over their shoulders as they clamored through the door. 

“I’ll race you!” Narunaru yelled, taking off before giving her twin time to register the challenge.

“No fair, you have a head start!”

They stalked fish in the stream for a time, neither having the patience to stand still long enough to make the catch. While they lay on the bank letting their fur dry, Beruberu wouldn’t let her sister forget that she’d missed  _two_ fish. Which of course caused Narunaru to splash her and back into the water they went. 

They gathered flowers to bring back to Mother for the house. Movement caught Beruberu’s eye… a bird! Slowly placing her flowers at her feet she kept her crouched position… Had the bird seen her? 

No!

Extending her claws, she eyed the hopping bird, waiting for juuust the right moment…

Whump!

Gold hair flashed and the bird screeched.

“ _Narunaru_!” She tackled her sister. “I was stalking the bird! It was my catch! Mine!” They rolled in the grass, each trying to gain the upper hand. Finally Beruberu found herself slammed into the ground. “Ow, that’s my shoulder!” she squealed. “You can’t have the bird and the tussle!”

“You’ll just have to be faster next time. If you’re not going to pounce on the bird, I will.” She let go of her sister’s arm and helped Beruberu turn over. She was met with a pout. “Oh come on… don’t give me that look, you know I hate that look.” 

One corner tugged but remained in a line.

The silver smiled at the gold. “I made sure we didn’t roll over your flowers.” 

Beruberu returned the smile.

Then she dove at her sister and they both splashed back into the stream, Narunaru yelling the entire way. “Now we have to get dry  _again_!” She swept water at her sister, annoyed at her grin. 

“Oh, but you love me!” Beruberu retorted.

“You bet I do!”

This water fight lasted twenty minutes before they both ran out of energy.

Trundling back home, their bouquets dragging behind them, Beruberu said, “Next time let me catch the bird alright Sister?”

“Ok Narunaru, if you’re going to ask so nicely.” She leaned into her sister and grabbed her hand. The girls heaved a contented sigh and watched a flock of birds flit between the trees. 

“Mother mother, look what we brought for you!”

“Oh girls, what lovely flowers!”

“Will you dry them, will you will you?”

“But of course! Once they reach the end of their life and begin to wilt I’ll dry them and we’ll enjoy their beauty for a few more weeks. Would you like to learn how to dry them and help me this time?”

“Yes yes!”

———-

———-

I did not type their names each time…… I scrolled and copied and pasted! XD I did check the Compendium multiple times to make sure I had the right name and color. Narunaru is Eriya (silver) and Beruberu Naria (gold). It would be nice if the Compendium had their Faneilan names on their childhood profile… Then I wouldn’t have to switch between them! Ha.


	4. 2017 - Smidge cosplay (Movie Millerna)

  

                                             


	5. 2018 - Ledger (Eries)

First of hopefully three parts… dun dun duuunn… (The other two are on my YT.) A bit of a continuation of wiredclover’s “The Face We Show” as I was going to write their meeting but she’d already done a grand job!

We all know what happens in the Series; its briefly mentioned at the very end.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Eries thumbed through the trade agreements her father had allowed her to borrow for study. They were not the official paperwork, those were stored in the Counselors’ Hall. They were her father’s personal copies though and eleven-year-old Eries was delighted that he trusted her enough to have them in her protection. And that he was amusing her interest in politics. Millerna’s interest in icky medical things wasn’t one to be encouraged; queens couldn’t do anything with medical knowledge. But a great Asturian queen - or a great queen of another country - would always do well to know the political environment her husband king and his country, allies, and enemies were in. And what they could be, and therefore what they had been.

 

There was the usual: Asturia was pretty equal with import and export with Basram - paper and envelopes - and Cesario - tools or the materials and smiths to make them. Egzardia and Daedalus were heavy on import and light on export, though a certain Egzardian desert vegetable was a bit popular with the Asturian gentry, and Daedalus had always been the best country for coal and iron. Freid was mostly self-supporting, semi-precious stones were sometimes found in its bowels, but it was the army and the treaties it had with other countries that had Father’s interest. Asturia’s last neighbor, little Fanelia, had timber and sometimes drag-energists, if their priest determined the gods allowed it.

 

It was always morbidly fascinating to Eries to read the contractual danz’amento between Asturia and Freid.

 

It was weird because it was her sister, her country, and the future. The future was secured, so secured it was here in writing. A few months after Marlene’s sixteenth birthday Duke Mahad dal Freid would come to Palas and they would wed in the traditional Asturian royal wedding - with much dancing, drinking, and festivities proceeding. After they would travel to Freid for the traditional Freidian wedding - a modest two hour long ceremony. Marlene would take a handmaiden or two with her and spend her days praying to the Freidian gods for good weather - among other things, the praying was the most prominent. The dowry was a hefty amount of rice added to the import, Basramian paper, and a tract of land along Freid’s bottom-most edge to expand Astruia’s shipping lanes.

 

Poor Marlene. Hot in the heavy Freidian clothes and the humid weather, stuck in the temples. Boring chants and hymns to the gods and goddesses of the Freidian pantheons. Rice at every meal. Inside, closeted, confined.

 

At least the Duke seemed a decent man, if harsh and reserved.

 

Upon Father’s death Marlene would become queen of Asturia and therefore Duke Freid would become king. The two largest of Gaea’s countries would be united. The two largest armies. The two largest economic powers.

 

A world power sounded more like Merchant Fassa’s machinations.

 

It wasn’t a minnow to toss away either.

 

Security for Asturia and security for her royal offspring.

 

Last to bear the name Aston.

 

Eries slid the paper back in its original spot; at least it wasn’t her.

 

She felt pity that Marlene was born to her position of first born. At least it wasn’t terrible like some other countries. Married at twelve to a complete stranger or added to a harem. Some were never allowed to see their families, doubly true for royalty.

 

She felt grateful it wasn’t her. None of them liked to be confined but Marlene and the Duke did seem suited for one another. They both kept their feelings to themselves but were always respectful and mindful of their stations and the lives of their subjects. Marlene could visit too, sometimes. And they could visit her. It allowed Eries to marry a secondary noble who wasn’t power-hungry and if he was a complete idiot she could tell Father and he wouldn’t force her. (Father was too smart to match her with an idiot.) Millerna wouldn’t have to marry at all, though Father would most assuredly do so; she was too precious a bargaining chip to allow to waste. (Merchant Fassa might yet get his son into the family. Dryden seemed to have a genuine interest in Millerna’s ramblings.)

 

In another country she could learn, even if it was their culture.

 

A paper she had never seen before caught her eye.

 

At first her eyes couldn’t properly focus on the words on the page. It had the same format of Marlene’s danz’amento. But the key words were too different. She forced her shaking hands to still.

 

It had her name.

 

And read Fanelia.

 

It listed Prince Folken Lacour de Fanel.

 

Eries clenched the paper tighter in her hands.

 

Surely Father hadn’t read the few letters they’d exchanged. His always arrived sealed. She had never given Father a reason to read her mail, to distrust her so. She wrote letters to a few other royal young men and women. (Scant few, but it was more than Marlene.)

 

But surely Father had eyes. Surely King Goau and his counselors had eyes too. Surely no one had missed the gift that Folken had given her when the Asturians had left after the treaty renewal last year. Surely someone saw letters being exchanged, even the scant few, if only for safety reasons for two royals.

 

The quills he’d given her were exquisite.

 

They’d spent only a few hours in the same room, a few minutes in the garden and a few minutes dancing. She didn’t know him the way Marlene cherished her novels and Millerna frettered over the imagined innards of her dolls. But they had commonalities. They both liked the gardens, held the greatest of affection for their siblings, distained for the face they were forced to show the world, and truly cared for their citizens. His letters spoke of his younger siblings’ antics and the beauty of the Fanelian forests, the grace of his mother and the genteel of his father, and the dislike of his nearing dragonslaying and betrothal ceremonies. Eries tried to curb her annoyance with Marlene’s recent withdrawal and Millerna’s icky interests, replying in kind about her father, if her view held a bit of edge, and her aversion to Marlene’s nearing betrothal.

 

It was easy to see how Father had come to this conclusion.

 

Eries hated the idea that he hadn’t asked her opinion, hated that she’d been so vulnerable.

 

But upon closer inspection of the document it was actually very unofficial. It was all written in her father’s hand, not the official scribe scrawl of a shared document. The dowry was minimal, almost insignificant: a replacement set of dressers and vanities for the royal rooms made of the finest Fanelian timber. (Her calculating mind figured it was less than half what Marlene’s was. She equated this worth to Fanelia’s, not hers.)

 

Had… had Father meant for her to see this?

 

Eries banished that thought as soon as it entered her mind. That was laughable. Father would never show anyone his hand, not this early - she still had a few years before entering marriageable age. Or had some other country pushed his hand? Marlene was unavailable so the second was now on the negotiating table? Stability was something the Gaean countries were always striving for. (Even if they made too many treaties instead of outright saying “Shall we not invade each other and trade fairly then?”)

 

Assessing her feelings while she reread her father’s handwriting, Eries realized she was’t opposed to the match, just the timing and jarring discovery. It was too early, it was too sudden. And that he’d drawn up a mock danz’amento without even discussing it with her.

 

That led her to believing another country had forced him to think of it this early; he hadn’t even entertained any princes with her; because she was too young.

 

Swallowing, she tucked the paper back where it had come from. She aligned the stack of papers to perfection, placing them back in the large envelope they’d been given to her in. Nothing would occur tomorrow, or even this year. Her budding friendship with Folken would continue. Perhaps in two years Father would start entertaining offers. Fanelia would be among them - while a tiny, slightly backwards country, they had Balgus Ganesha and an impressive army. Fanelia couldn’t contend with the other countries by any means but they were stable, content, non-interfering.

 

She would be safe there.

 

He wasn’t a complete stranger, nor an idiot.

 

Eries finished her night routine and crawled under the covers.

 

The probability of it being worse was high, the probability of it being better was low.

 

She had about two years before anything would even start to begin.

 

Sleep claimed her, feathers and childish laughter floating through the Fanelian gardens.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Not everything is secure, despite best laid plans and signed paperwork.

 

A dragon feasted, a bandit boy met, a sister lost.

 

Sometimes new plans were devised, new paperwork dawn and signed.

 

None of the offers were satisfactory, all of the princes sub-par. A love grew, a daughter chosen.

 

They met again and they were both significantly changed, too different to reconnect in too little time.

 

Eries wondered if she should thank Fate that at least he wasn’t gone, she got to see him one last time, say goodbye.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I turned and flipped a world map until the Mediterranean Sea reflected the Gaean map but I **_didn't_**  readjust the countries for the new climate placement, that would REALLY hurt my head; there was already a lot of work put into adjusting it because I don't have Paint on my new Chromebook.  
Basram - Egypt  
Cesario - Algeria  
Egzardia - Chad  
Daedulas - France  
Freid - Syria, Iraq, Iran

 

“Danz’amento” is my playing around with the Italian word for “betrothal.” I couldn’t find anything for “international royal marriage contract.” Go listen to it on Google translate, it sounds really cool!

 

Must give credit where due to Konstantya for the idea that at Grava's death Asturia and Freid would unite. 


End file.
